Pokemon T or D game!
by Raen Raen Go Away
Summary: Dares, especially ones where I kiss Ash, are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Argh! Ash, stfu and get in here!

Ash: Alright, fine.

Me: Aha! Now, Ash Ketchum?

Ash: Here...

Me: Gary Oak?

Gary: Here.

Me: Misty Waterflower?

Misty: Present.

Me: Brock?

Brock: Here.

Me: May?

May: Here.

Me: Max?

Max: Here.

Me: Dawn?

Dawn: I'm here.

Me: Paul?

Paul: Present...unfortunately.

Me: And that's it! You may dare me, call me Jeshii. *looks at Ash, and looks away, blushing*


	2. Chapter 2

***smirks* Time to spred terror in one of the best things that i'm good at. And  
>that is...DARES!<strong>

**Ash: You...do realize how many people have fallen for you (fanbase wise &  
>anime wise) right? Btw, if he says something stupid, then the dare comes into<br>effect.**

**Brock: Have a cookie...or bettter yet, A THOUSAND COOKIES!**

**May: Battle Ash in a eating contest.**

**Dawn: Do you know how to do it? If no(or so) here's an instructional video on  
>how to do it &amp; the many different ways.<strong>

**Paul: Slip on a banana into a pile of hot wax, sliding into a bag of feathers  
>and glue, all while wearing a red rubber glove on your head.<strong>

**If Ash says something stupid, not only will the following dare commence, but  
>everyone in the world except Ash will be have every strip of their clothing<br>vaporized. (Basically Every1 cept Ash will be in the nude if he says a stupid  
>thing.)<strong>

**Kiss every girl(on the lips)who have a crush on you.**

Me: Kay.

Ash: Er...no?

Me: Hopefully that answer does not qualify as stupid!

Brock: Thank you! :D

May: *starts eating*

Ash: *does the same*

Dawn: Er...do it? No...but I don't wanna watch a movie!

Paul: Hey guys I got the most powerful Pokemon ev-errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! *slips*

*dare goes through, me wrapping up in a towel so I'm not nakie in front of all pervs*

Ash: *kisses, goes to kiss me*

Me: It's okay, Ash, I know you don't feel that way about-

Ash: *backs me up against a wall and kisses me roughly*

Me: *melts into the kiss, entwining her fingers in his hair* Mmph...

**Oh! Hooray! Tor- I mean dares...**

**Dares-**

**Paul- Cover your self in honey and poke a sleeping Ursaring and see if its true they are hungry when they wake up.( If you should curse, rant, or scream for help or out of pain. Proceed to have an arrow strike your knee)**

**Brock- Everyone loves you. Have a cookie.**

**Ash- Do what Phil dared. You know the seven rings or whatever. I expect live video feed.**

**Truths-**

**Misty- Why did you follow Ash through 2 regions for a bike that was already fixed after the first one?**

**May- How do you stay so thin after eating obsene amounts of food. You eat more than Ash does. Dont you dare make up a lie about metabolising or something.**

Paul: *shrieks* YIPE! NO!

Brock: YAY!

Ash: Ehkay...

Misty: I...don't know...

May: Actually...I'm anorexic.

Me: I KNEW THAT! CALLED IT! Anyways Ash- mmmph!

Ash: You talk too much. *kisses me*

**hello poke-people i come from the land of smash bros im here to make your lives hevean/hell depending on my view of you**

**truths: ash: i have done the math and concluded you are THE BIGEST PIMP IN GEEKDOM-dom-dom-dom-dom how do you feel?**

**brock: how do you feel about that?**

**dares: pikachu: if you shoot may with thunder i will give you this keatchup**

**dawn: cuss i feel high today you now free flot like your in SPACCEEEE *get it high? cuss she.. shut up***

**paul: face the wrath of shadow cyber raptor arceus! :D**

**brock: have a cookie**

**by the way what are da rules cuss i want to see a *achem* EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ADULF HITLAR (paul) VS DARTH VADER (brock)**

Ash: ...Um?

Brock: Repeating Ash. Ummm?

Pikachu: PIKAAAA! *shocks May*

Dawn: Okay then...

Paul: AAAAAAAAAH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Brock: Yay.

Me: The rules are...ahem...no yaoi and no other rules. If you would like to dare me, I shall be adressed as Jeshika-chan or Jeshii-chan. :D

**-weird guy in a suit with a tophat, gloves and cane walks in-**

**Weird guy: -tips tophat- Hello, I am Phil The Persona Guy, but you already knew that. Today, I have with me, my younger sister, Alice.**

**-13 year old blonde girl with black dress to her ankles walks on-**

**Phil: My shadow, Shadow Phil.**

**-a visible black auraed, yellow eyed version of Phil walks in-**

**Phil: And my adviser, Gnome.**

**-a garden Gnome flies in screaming "CRANBERRY JUICE!"-**

**Alice: As one would expect, we have some... requests to be made.**

**Gnome: Alice, don't you mean torture?**

**S. Phil: Same thing.**

**Phil: That beside the point, let us begin.**

**Truths:**

**All: Scared yet?**

**All: How bout now?**

**Ash: You are the apitamy of failure. Your responce (if he tries to insault one of us he gets a Diamond Pickaxe thrown at him curdisy of Gnome)**

**May, Misty, and Dawn: Do you think Ash is a wantabe player?**

**Brock: Do you see yourself as a man slut?**

**Dares:**

**Ash: You must go through the Seven Circles of Hell. (Anyone who's done their work on the Seven Deadly sins knows what I'm talking about.)**

**Max: Shoot Brock with this Tazer.**

**Pual: Go battle Silver or something.**

**May: Shoot Steven Stone with this tazer shoclwave!**

**Alice: alright, Phil, no mre control for you. I am now obligated to inform you all of what happens if you lie to us. If you lie or insault us, Gnome with throw a diamond pickaxe at you. You can skp dares, but you will be thrown into the room where robots scream at you.**

**Gnome: Then I turn into a giant blue holographic person and blow up your brain.**

**S. Phil: Next I bring you back and consume your soul.**

**Phil: And lastly I FALCON KICK you. ENJOY!**

Ash: Ehkay then.

Me: Shuttup Ash. *pulls him into a kiss*

All girls: ...Eh, kinda.

Brock: ...What the hell kinda question is THAT?

Me: ANSWER IT! *throws cookie at his face*

Brock: Alright! No! The answer is no!

Ash: ...You mean life? Heh...

Me: Ash. Run through the circles of hell. If only because I want your shirt to burn up.

Ash: Pff. *pulls off shirt* Alright...

Max: *does...whatever*

Paul: I'm gonna diiiiie.

May: 'Kay.

Me: *staring at Ash* Oh my.

Ash: *smirks and waves*

Me: *hides her blushing face behind a pillow*

**Interesting, I got a dare or two.**

**First I dare Ash's Muk to give Paul a happy.**

**Secondly, Ash which of your of four outfits is your favorite?**

**That all I got for now, if I can of anymore I'll return. Also don't for to have Iris and Cilan come in too Ok.**

Me: What's a happy? ...Or do you mean a hickey?

Ash: And, my first one.


End file.
